Post Mortem Photography
by DancingChen
Summary: (COMPLETE) HunHan - Orang itu mirip dengan Xi Luhan. Sehun, ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya hingga terjebak. Siapa dia? Kembaran Xi Luhan? Atau Xi Luhan yang sedang mengincarnya? Check this! - Warn!: yaoi/BL/shou-ai, horror, mature content - rnr please... thanks.
1. Prologue

**POST MORTEM PHOTOGRAPHY**

* * *

Romance, Fantasy, Horror | M | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Victoria Era, California, 20 April 1880_

Xi Luhan duduk mematung di depan cermin. Ia telah berpakaian rapi menggunakan tuxedo dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di balik kerah kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Mata Luhan terpejam sempurna. Gadis penghias itu menaburkan serbuk bedak—dengan tipis—di wajah Luhan. Tak ada yang ditakutkan oleh gadis itu. Sekarang ia menyematkan sebuah lencana perak berbentuk segi enam di sisi kanan atas tuxedo.

"Anda tampak sangat tampan, Tuan." kata gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia membungkuk pada Luhan. Gadis itu beranjak dari ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana.

Dia adalah laki-laki asal China yang tinggal di California, Amerika Serikat. Tidak. Kehidupannya tak tampak tradisional khas orang-orang _Ming_. Ia tampak modern dengan gaya pemuda Eropa yang disadur dengan gaya khas pemuda California. Dulu, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah dekat perbatasan, di San Diego. Ia pindah dua tahun yang lalu ke rumah bergaya Victoria di pesisir pantai California. Kedua orang tua Luhan sekarang tinggal di Jepang.

_Cklekk!_

Pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang pria—sebagian dari mereka masih tampak remaja—memasuki ruang rias yang ditempati Luhan. Mereka melihat Luhan yang masih _'tertidur di kursinya'_. Dua orang di antara mereka mengangkat Luhan yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan Luhan tak tampak risih saat pria-pria berdarah California itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

Mereka membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Beberapa bunga lili putih dan merah muda menghiasi ruangan itu. Luhan di tempatkan di atas sofa panjang yang klasik. Di tangannya, mereka melatakkan setangkai bunga lili putih yang indah.

"Ia meninggal 4 hari yang lalu." kata salah satu dari pria itu.

Seseorang yang memegang kamera kuno mengangguk mengerti. "Waktunya sangat tepat untuk melakukan pemotretan hari ini." sahutnya. Ia sibuk pada pengaturan kamera untuk membuatnya lebih fokus pada objek yang dituju.

"Aku akan kembali ketika foto tunggalnya selesai." kata pria itu lagi.

"Perlu 23 jam untuk menyelesaikan ini." Pemuda—yang memegang kamera tadi—meletakan kameranya di sebuah meja kecil. Ia mendekati Luhan yang duduk tenang di atas sofa. Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi tangan Luhan sehingga objeknya tampak lebih _'hidup'_. Ia juga mengusap bibir Luhan karean bedak tampak agak tebal di sebelah sana.

Sebuah kilatan kecil menyilaukan mata pemuda itu. Lencana perak berbentuk segi enam itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dalam hati, ia sangat ingin memiliki lencana itu. Ia pikir lencana itu adalah hiasan biasa yang perancang busana letakkan untuk memperindah tuxedo tersebut.

Pemuda itu berbalik, kembali pada kamera yang terletak di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

_Klik!_

Ia menekan salah satu tombol pada kamera itu. Sekarang ia memulainya, mengambil gambar untuk Xi Luhan.

"Kau berasal dari Korea?" tanya pria tadi yang datang kembali membawa secangkir teh hijau untuk pemuda itu. Sebelumnya ia sempat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pemuda itu juga agak terkejut, sebab pria itu mengatakan akan kembali setelah pengambilan gambar tunggal selesai. "Orang tua Xi Luhan akan sampai besok. Mereka juga tinggal Korea."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kupikir aku akan menjadi akrab dengan _client_-ku kali ini."

"_Ah~_ aku lupa, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu, "Kau bekerja keras untuk memberikan mereka kenangan terbaik bersama orang yang mereka sayangi."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." jawab pemuda itu—Sehun—menghampiri pria tadi. Ia menyesap teh hijaunya. "Walaupun tampak berat, aku senang karena aku bekerja sebagai _post mortem photographer_."

* * *

To Be Continue…


	2. Post Mortem Photography

**POST MORTEM PHOTOGRAPHY**

* * *

_Victoria Era, Los Angeles, 15 Mei 1880_

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia tinggal di tengah Kota Los Angeles dengan rumah bergaya khas Victoria. Sebelumnya, ia baru saja tiba setelah melewati perjalanan panjangnya dari California, setelah melakukan pemotretan di kediaman Xi Luhan. Sehun hanya perlu menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari tugasnya untuk melayani _client_-nya. Mencetak foto yang ia ambil—yang hampir—dua minggu lalu kemudian mengirimnya ke alamat Xi Luhan. Cukup lama? Tentu saja. Ia memerlukan waktu beberapa hari—atau mungkin sekitar seminggu—untuk mengambil beberapa gambar.

Sehun meletakan tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan kamera serta alat-alat lain yang ia gunakan dalam pekerjaannya. Melelahkan. Lalu, Sehun menuju ke ruang tengah seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_Tok, tok, tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar beberapa kali di telinga Sehun, membuatnya terusik dalam tidur siangnya—yang hampir saja menuju—nyenyak. Sehun bangkit dengan terpaksa. Dia hanya tak ingin seseorang di luar sana mengetuk pintu terus menerus dan membuatnya semakin terganggu. Bisa saja kan itu seorang calon _client_ dengan kabar duka dan ingin di ambil foto terakhir bersama seseorang—terkasih—yang baru saja meninggal?

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya. Ia menarik pegangan itu hingga daun pintu itu tertarik. Sehun tersenyum canggung ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Bukan siapa-siapa, ia hanya tak mengenal orang yang terlihat sangat asing itu.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" tanya seseorang—yang sejak tadi—tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk agak ragu. Sangat aneh jika pemuda itu adalah calon _client_. Biasanya orang yang menginginkan jasa Sehun pasti dalam keadaan sedih—atau air wajahnya akan terlihat sedang berduka. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemuda ini, ia tersenyum sejak Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ya, benar. Aku Oh Sehun. Kau memerlukan jasaku?" tanya Sehun—terkesan _to the point_.

"Tidak. Aku karyawan baru Tuan Nathan. Beliau menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahmu. Aku dengar kamera milikmu mempunyai masalah yang cukup serius." jelas orang itu yang kemudian membuat Sehun mengerti.

Ya, dia karyawan baru Tuan Nathan—laki-laki parubaya asal Kanada yang menetap di Los Angeles bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia membuka sebuah bengkel reparasi kamera dan alat lain yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya. Sebulan yang lalu, sebelum Sehun menerima Xi Luhan sebagai _client-_nya, ia memiliki masalah cukup serius pada kamera miliknya dan menghubungi Tuan Nathan untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah kamera yang biasa Sehun pakai, tetapi karena rusak, ia menggunakan kamera lain.

"Duduklah!" Sehun mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk—di sofa—setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah. "Emh aku belum mengetahui namamu. Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja." jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangguk, "Xiao Lu, itu adalah namaku. Ah ya~ aku berasal dari China, tetapi aku sempat tinggal di Korea cukup lama. Karena aku menyukai kehidupan modern, aku pindah ke California."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak bermaksud untuk memperpanjang bahasan yang—menurutnya—tidak terlalu penting itu. "Aku memerlukan kamera itu dua hari lagi. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?" tanya Sehun kembali ke inti.

Xiao Lu mengangguk, "Aku bisa memperbaikinya dalam sehari."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau lebih cepat dari Tuan Nathan."

Xiao Lu tersenyum, "Lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan?"

"Kau benar. Ikuti aku! Sebaiknya kau memperbaikinya di dalam _studio_-ku." Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju ke studio foto miliknya. Xiao Lu mengikuti Sehun menuju ke ruangan—yang sebenarnya—bersifat pribadi itu.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk ke ruangan ini, termasuk Tuan Nathan." kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Selain itu, dia mengaku takut melihat foto-foto yang belum di ambil oleh keluarga _client_-ku."

Xiao Lu melihat ke sekitar. PuSehun foto di gantung di sebuah tali kecil yang sengaja di rentangkan, belum lagi dengan foto-foto yang terletak di atas meja kerja Sehun. Mungkin jumlahnya ratusan. Sekilas foto-foto itu tak tampak aneh, namun ketahuilah, di dalam foto itu salah satunya pasti seorang yang sudah meninggal.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Aku akan membiarkanmu di ruangan ini, tetapi kalau kau takut, aku akan memberikan ruangan lain untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Aku bekerja disini saja. Sangat beruntung karena Tuan Nathan memberikan pekerjaan ini padaku dan karena kau adalah _client_ pertamaku."

"Baiklah." Sehun menepuk pundak Xiao Lu, "Aku akan kembali nanti malam untuk melihat sebagian dari pekerjaanmu. Sepertinya aku perlu beristirahat penuh siang ini." Sehun menguap sebentar kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Beristirahatlah dengan baik!" ujar Xiao Lu yang terdengar di telinga Sehun setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruangan.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokan handuk putih kecil ke rambutnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.34 p.m. Istirahat siangnya lebih dari cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya kembali. Sehun membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah kemeja putih lengkap dengan rompi, jas dan celananya.

_Tok tok tok…_

Baru saja Sehun memasukkan salah satu tangan ke lengan kemejanya, seseorang sepertinya mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Ya, mungkin itu adalah Xiao Lu yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Hey, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Bahkan belum genap enam jam ia dengan pekerjaan itu. Sehun melangkah menuju pintu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membukakan pintu untuk—mungkin—Xiao Lu.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tak ada siapapun di luar kamarnya. Sepertinya seseorang ingin bermain-main dengannya. Sungguh, Sehun sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Sehun menyelesaikan proses berpakaiannya. Ia segera menghampiri Xiao Lu yang berada di studio fotonya, tepat di lantai pertama rumahnya.

"Lu, kau—," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia mendapati Xiao Lu yang sedang tertidur—posisi membelakangi Sehun—beralaskan meja kerja milik Sehun dan dengan berbagai perangkat reparasi yang masih berserakan. Sehun memeriksa kameranya. Sepertinya pekerjaan yang digarap oleh Xiao Lu hampir selesai. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, tetapi dia pemula yang cepat. Sehun tahu, Tuan Nathan sekalipun tidak dapat memperbaikinya secepat itu. Padahal Tuan Nathan sudah lama menggeluti pekerjaan ini. Tunggu, lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi?

Sehun kembali meletakkan kameranya. Ia membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, sedetik setelahnya Sehun kembali menghadapkan badannya hingga menghadap Xiao Lu. Pemuda itu masih tertidur nyenyak tanpa terusik. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sisi lain hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Xiao Lu. Sehun berjongkok di depannya, memperhatikan setiap inch lekuk wajah pemuda itu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut pipi Xiao Lu, "Ternyata kau sangat manis." gumam Sehun. Xiao Lu tak juga terusik. Mungkin pemuda ini terlalu lelah, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Sehun makin lekat melihat wajah Xiao Lu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Semakin lama kau semakin tak terlihat asing dimataku." Sehun bergumam lagi. Tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di dadanya. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Eunghh…" Xiao Lu melenguh pelan. Rupanya ia terusik akan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Baru saja ia merasa terkagum dengan sosok Xiao Lu. Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Maaf aku mengganggumu." Sehun berdiri, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin Xiao Lu melihat wajahnya yang kikuk itu.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih." kata Xiao Lu yang membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tertidur saat aku bekerja. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, jadi maafkan aku." Xiao Lu terlihat menyesal. Sehun menghela napasnya panjang. Pemuda yang sangat aneh, begitu pikirnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Satu jam?"

Xiao Lu mengangguk, "Aku hanya perlu menyatukan beberapa bagian, maka semuanya akan selesai."

"Baiklah. Saat kau sudah selesai, kau bisa membawa hasil pekerjaanku ke kamarku."

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m. Sudah lewat dari satu jam seperti apa yang diperkirakan oleh Xiao Lu. Seharusnya ia sudah menuju ke kamar Sehun pukul 08.34 p.m. Sedangkan Sehun, ia duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca novel yang akhir-akhir ini sangat popular hingga ia lupa akan waktu. Kalaupun dia ingat dengan Xiao Lu, mungkin Sehun tidak akan repot-repot menengoknya ke ruang kerja. Lebih baik membaca novel yang hampir selesai di bacanya.

_Tok tok tok…_

Tiga menit berlalu dari pukul 9 tepat, Xiao Lu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Sehun untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Sehun melirik jam dinding klasik yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Sudah lebih dari satu jam, pikir Sehun. Sehun bangkit, berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memutar kenop dan menarik daun pintunya. Tampak Xiao Lu yang sedang membelakangi Sehun.

"Telat setengah jam." kata Sehun.

Xiao Lu berbalik. Wajahnya agak datar, "Aku akan pulang malam ini." katanya, "Kamera milikmu aku letakkan di atas meja kerja."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membawanya kemari?"

Xiao Lu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis kemudian berbalik, siap meninggalkan rumah itu karena—memang—pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Dari raut wajahnya, sangat aneh menurut Sehun. Wajah Xiao Lu juga tampak agak pucat saat itu. Xiao Lu berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik lagi hingga menghadap ke Sehun.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarmu."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Dengan langkah agak lancang, Xiao Lu mengabaikan Sehun. Tanpa seizin Sehun, ia memasuki kamar Sehun. Xiao Lu langsung menuju ke lemari Sehun, seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Mustahil? Tentu saja. Setidaknya seperti itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun selama beberapa menit terakhir. Sehun menghampiri Xiao Lu, menarik tangannya kasar hingga Xiao Lu tertarik dengan kasar.

"Kau gila!" bentak Sehun yang mulai terpancing amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang yang asing memasuki kamarnya dan mengaku kalau ia meninggalkan sesuatu disana, padahal jelas-jelas orang ini tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Xiao Lu hanya diam. Lalu dia mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menantang. Sehun mendorong Xiao Lu hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang. Sehun merangkak hingga ia berada di atas Xiao Lu. Kedua tangan Xiao Lu dicengkram kasar di atas kepalanya, sedangan tangan Sehun yang lain membelai pipi Xiao Lu.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit _'pelajaran'_ karena ketidak sopananmu, Tuan Xiao Lu." Napas Xiao Lu terdengar memburu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menatap mata rusa itu dengan tatapan menantang seperti itu.

"Mpphhh…" Untuk selanjutnya ucapan Xiao Lu tertahan karena Sehun yang membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Sehun melumat kasar bibir Xiao Lu dan makin mencengkram tangan Xiao Lu yang mencoba untuk memberontak.

_Srak! Srak!_

Sehun merobek pakaian Xiao Lu secara paksa. Sesaat, Sehun terpesona dengan tubuh Xiao Lu. Bekas robekan baju itu ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Xiao Lu dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Robekan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Xiao Lu agar tidak berteriak. Setan apa yang mempengaruhi Sehun saat itu? Entahlah. Itu semuanya seperti misteri.

Sehun melepaskan pakaian miliknya, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat cepat Lu." kata Sehun dengan seringaian tipis. Sehun melebarkan kaki Xiao Lu hingga lubang dengan pinggiran berwarna merah jambu mulai memanjakan matanya. Tangan Sehun terulur, menyentuh bagian sensitive itu. Xiao Lu menahan desahannya. Sialan, itu terlalu geli! Tetapi disaat seperti itu, untung saja mulut Xiao Lu di bekap oleh kain. Hal itu dapat meminimalisir desahan yang keluar. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perlahan Xiao Lu mulai menyukainya walaupun terkesan agak kasar.

Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di hole itu. Tanpa pelicin atau apapun, Sehun memaksa benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu merasakan kesakitan. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Air matanya menetes namun Sehun tidak peduli.

Setengah bagian.

Baru setengah bagian. Sehun makin memaksanya masuk karena tak sabar. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, dia akan melakukannya secepat mungkin.

_Jleb!_

Masuk seluruhnya.

Bola mata Xiao Lu melebar. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah oleh sebuah kapak. Sehun melirik Xiao Lu sekilas. Wajahnya memerah dan menahan perih. Sehun kejam? Sangat! Hanya karena kelancangan Xiao Lu yang seperti itu, Sehun sampai melakukan hal ini. Dan lagi Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa permisi.

"Ah… Ahn… Eh…" suara desahan Sehun terdengar sangat jelas. Tempo gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat seperti hasratnya yang makin tak terkendali. Entahlah, tetapi dia terlihat seperti orang gila yang gila akan seks. Tak ada ampun sedikitpun untuk Xiao Lu.

"Kauh… Kau—membayar mahal untuk tatapan seperti itu Luhh ahh…" ujar Sehun, "Aku sangat tidak menyukai tatapan itu oranghh asing ahhh…"

Xiao Lu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Desahannya tertahan oleh kain yang semakin lama semakin terkesan sialan. Sehun makin tak terkendali. Ia mendekati puncaknya. Sehun mendongak dan berteriak saat mencapai puncaknya, bersamaan dengan Xiao Lu. Sehun tersenyum tipis—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian tipis. Walaupun Xiao Lu tampak tak menyukai permainan itu, tetapi faktanya ia menyukainya.

Sehun jatuh menimpa tubuh Xiao Lu yang berada di bawahnya. Keduanya tampak lemas dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat menetes di sekujur tubuh mereka. Belum lagi dengan penampilan Xiao Lu yang sangat berantakan. Tangannya pun mulai terasa keram dan pegal karena ikatan itu.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh merebah ke sebelah Xiao Lu. Tak satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu lelah atau mungkin sekarang ia merasa sangat jahat karena memperlakukan Xiao Lu seperti itu. Tetapi tatapan tadi benar-benar membuatnya marah, entah bagaimana. Sehun memejamkan matanya, melepaskan semua beban di dalam pikirannya. Ia membutuhkan istirahat ekstra malam ini.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

Pukul 01.26 a.m. Jarum jam dinding di kamar Sehun berdetik dengan suara yang keras, cukup menanggu tidur nyenyak Sehun. Ia kemudian terjaga. Matanya terfokus. Ia kembali teringat dengan Xiao Lu. Sehun menoleh ke sebelahnya, masih tampak Xiao Lu yang tertidur pulas dengan ikatan di tangan dan mulutnya. Tangan Sehun membelai pipi Xiao Lu, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di studio fotonya kemarin malam.

Sehun bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan mulut Xiao Lu. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Xiao Lu ala bridal, lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Sehun menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Xiao Lu.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia sangat menyesal. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu.

Sehun membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia menuju ke lantai bawah, menuju ke studio fotonya. Ia belum memeriksa kamera yang diperbaiki oleh Xiao Lu. Belum lagi ia harus mencetak foto Xi Luhan. Setidaknya foto itu harus di kirim akhir minggu ini.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kameranya terletak di meja kerjanya, tepat dimana Xiao Lu memperbaiki kameranya. Sehun duduk di kursi, melihat kamera miliknya. Ya, sepertinya kamera itu sudah dapat difungsikan kembali. Sehun melirik kertas film yang tergeletak di sebelah kameranya. Seingatnya, Sehun tidak pernah meletakkan benda itu di meja kerjanya. Ia pasti meletakannya di meja lain yang khusus. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Bukankah ini kertas film yang aku gunakan di kamera ini?" gumam Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Seharusnya kertas film itu tidak ada karena kameranya rusak kemarin dan mungkin dapat difungsikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkinkah Xiao Lu yang mencoba kamera ini? Ya, mungkin hanya untuk memastikan kalau kameranya sudah berfungsi.

Sehun memadamkan penerangan di ruangan itu. Ia akan melihat gambar apa di kertas film itu. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Gambar Xi Luhan? Sehun mulai mengingat sesuatu. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak ingat dengan hal ini? Bagaimana bisa ia bisa melupakan wajah seseorang hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu? Itu—itu sangat mustahil. Tetapi wajah Xiao Lu, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Xi Luhan. Ah bukan, bukan mirip lagi, tetapi sama persis. Sehun kemudian teringat dengan Tuan Nathan. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan pernah menerima seorang karyawan. Arh bagaimana Sehun bisa melupakan hal ini? Tunggu! Mungkinkah?

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

_Brak!_

Sehun mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang semula tertutup. Ia mendekati ranjang, mencari seseorang yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Xiao Lu, kemana perginya? Batin Sehun kebingungan. Mungkinkah dia sudah pergi saat Sehun ke studio fotonya? Ah~ tidak mungkin! Sehun menuju ke kamar mandi, mungkin Xiao Lu sedang membersihkan dirinya di dalam sana.

"Kemana perginya orang itu?" Sehun terlihat frustasi.

Akhirnya Sehun mencari ke seluruh sudut rumahnya, tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin jika Xiao Lu sudah pergi dari rumahnya, pasti belum terlalu jauh. Sehun mengambil mantelnya, juga topi untuk menutupi kepalanya dari udara dingin saat dini hari seperti itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.56 a.m.

Sehun berjalan beberapa meter menjauhi rumahnya. Tunggu! Apa yang dia lakukan? Mencari Xiao Lu? Dia peduli? Setidaknya Sehun berpikir bahwa Xiao Lu adalah salah satu saudara Xi Luhan, mengingat kemiripan di antara keduanya.

Beberapa meter lebih jauh lagi dan makin jauh atau ini sudah terlalu jauh. Tidak mungkin Xiao Lu berlari secepat itu. Otak Sehun seakan berputar, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin besok ia bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Nathan untuk memastikan segalanya.

"Tunggu!" kata seseorang yang membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia berbalik, ingin melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan. Sehun sangat mengenal suaranya, dia Xiao Lu.

"Xiao Lu?" Sehun terheran. Darimana datangnya anak itu? Sehun yakin, sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Xiao Lu.

Sehun terdiam, memikirkan satu jawaban yang tepat, "Awalnya seperti itu, tetapi sekarang aku akan kembali."

"Kau tidak ingin ke California bersamaku?" tanya Xiao Lu, "Aku harus sampai pukul 04.20 a.m nanti."

"California? Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun, "Ah ya~ Aku lihat, kau sangat mirip dengan Xi Luhan. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun. Dia berani? Sangat!

"Mirip? Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel. Kau pikir aku berada sedekat itu dengan salah satu dari 7 orang yang mirip dengan ku?" Xiao Lu tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Sehun. Xiao Lu meletakkan masing-masing tangannya di kedua pundak Sehun kemudian berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Aku Xi Luhan!" aku Xiao Lu dengan nada pelan namun tegas, "Xiao Lu adalah Xi Luhan." katanya menekankan sekali lagi.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Xi Luhan mendatanginya dengan cara seperti itu?

Sesaat kemudian Sehun tersadar. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke segala arah. Mencari Xiao Lu yang menghilang. Bodoh! Seharusnya ia berlari ke rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, bukan malah berdiri di tempat itu. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ya, dia tersadar. Xiao Lu bukan manusia lagi, dia makhluk lain. Sehun berlari secepat mungkin, menuju rumahnya yang—setidaknya—akan memberikannya rasa aman.

_Brak!_

Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya kasar.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

_Ding dong ding dong!_

Jam di ruang tamu rumah Sehun terdengar sangat keras. Sehun yang meringkuk ketakutan melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul 02.00 a.m. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Xi Luhan setelah 34 menit berlalu. Kemana dia? Entahlah. Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke California. Bukankah Luhan sempat mengatakan kalau ia harus sampai disana 04.20 a.m?

Ia mengunci seluruhnya. Jendela, pintu, pintu kamar mandi, lemari dan segala hal yang bisa menghubungkannya ke kamarnya. Ia juga sudah mengunci pintu studionya, dimana disana adalah tempat menyimpan foto-foto kematian Xi Luhan. _Well_, setelah pagi menjelang, Sehun akan membakar semuanya. Ia tak peduli pada orang tua _client_ –nya itu.

_Tap._

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Suara langkah kaki.

_Tap._

Sehun semakin ketakutan.

Siapa itu? Siapa di luar sana? Tidak! Sehun sudah mengunci semuanya—termasuk pintu masuk utama—dan sudah memastikannya.

_Tap_.

Suara itu lagi. Sialan!

"Si—siapa disana?" tanya Sehun memberanikan diri.

_Tap._

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang rasanya semakin mendekat ke arah kamar Sehun.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. _Hell!_ Sehun sudah mengunci semuanya bukan?

Sehun menahan napasnya, seakan mempersiapkan dirinya jikalau Xi Luhan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

_Kriyet…_

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar—perlahan. Tak ada siapapun. Di luar—dekat tangga—tampak gelap. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Lalu yang tadi itu siapa?

_Sret_

_Brak_

Tubuh Sehun terasa terpental ketika sesosok makhluk pucat menyerangnya. Kamarnya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Semua penerangan padam. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Ayolah! Ini sangat tidak lucu.

Sehun berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sehun sebelumnya jatuh di dekat ranjangnya. Angin itu memang menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terbanting.

"Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau mau huh?" tanya Sehun. Ia tak tahan. Ini hal yang sangat menjengkelkan.

_Sret_

Lagi-lagi tubuh Sehun terhempas. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi.

_Sret_

Sehun terjatuh—lagi—dan ia pun mencoba kembali berdiri.

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga Sehun kelelahan. Sehun berbaring di lantai kamarnya. Xi Luhan. Dia kembali ke rumahnya.

_Sret… Prryang…_

Untuk terakhir kalinya tubuh Sehun yang sudah tak berdaya itu terhempas. Tubuh itu membentur cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Luka dengan darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya. Tidak hanya di pelipisnya, tetapi di bagian tengkuk juga tangannya. Semakin lama penglihatannya makin mengabur.

Xi Luhan.

Satu sosok yang masih dapat dilihatnya. Ia berada di depan Sehun yang terbaring lemah. Mata Luhan menatap matanya sendu. Tak ada satu katapun yang dilontarkan Sehun. Tangan dingin Luhan mengelus pipinya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini kepada Sehun?

Luhan menghilang—ah bukan, tetapi penglihatan Sehun yang makin tidak terfokus. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Semuanya gelap.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

—_Flashback—_

_Victoria Era, Los Angeles, 16 April 1880_

"Apa kau tak bisa memberiku harga yang lebih murah untuk lencana itu?" tanya Sehun dengan alis mengernyit.

Pria tua di hadapannya hanya menggeleng, tanda bahwa ia tidak menyetujui penawaran Sehun.

"Ayolah Pak Tua!" Sehun mendengus, "Apa kau memberikan harga yang tinggi untuk lencana perak ini? Ini hanya lencana perak, bukan lencana emas!" kata Sehun memprotes.

"Ini adalah lencana satu-satunya Los Angeles, bahkan di dunia ini. Walaupun ini berbahan perak, tetapi ini sangat berharga." sahut pria tua itu, kekeh pada pendiriannya.

Sehun menyerah. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan toko pernik itu. Padahal lencana itu cukup membuatnya tampak lebih menarik, apalagi saat pemotretan sedang berlangsung. Bukankah ia akan lebih terlihat tampan dengan lencana itu?

Ah—lupakan Sehun. Ayo lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada lencana itu!

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, pemuda manis?" tanya pria tua tadi. Ia menyapa seseorang yang memasuki tokonya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang ingin di beli pria tadi?" tanya pemuda itu, seperti sedang mengintrogasi.

Pria tua tersebut mengangguk, "Tentu saja." katanya. Ia mengambil lencana perak berbentuk segienam yang sempat ditawar oleh Sehun.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang. "Apa ini cukup untuk membeli benda itu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Mata pria tua itu tampak berbinar. Pemuda ini membayar lebih untuk benda yang tampak simple itu. "Ini—ini lebih dari cukup." katanya, "Bahkan sangat cukup." Ia menambahkan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil ini." Pemuda itu berniat meninggalkan toko.

"Tunggu! Apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya pria tua itu, "Namamu—."

"Xi Luhan." sahut pemuda itu memotong, "Aku bukan kekasihnya, tetapi aku hanya mengaguminya." katanya kemudian keluar dari toko itu.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

"Tunggu!" teriak Luhan. Ia berusaha menahan seseorang yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

Luhan tampak salah tingkah. "Kau masih mengingkan benda ini?" tanya Luhan. Ia menunjukkan lencana itu pada Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, bukankah itu lencana yang ingin di belinya tadi?

"Apa kau anak pemilik toko itu?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya berburuk sangka, "Kau ingin menawarkan benda itu padaku lagi? Maaf tetapi aku sudah tidak tertarik." jawab Sehun kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Luhan menahan Sehun lagi, "Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan pria pemilik toko tadi."

_Brak_

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan kasar hingga Luhan terjatuh. "Apa kau tak mengerti bahasaku? Pulanglah!" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk tanpa membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Uhuk." Luhan terbatuk. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Luhan merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah dan ia melihatnya. Darah.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Cairan amis itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Luhan memukul dadanya pelan. Sungguh, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Oh Se—." Luhan berusaha memanggil nama Sehun untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Sehun sudah menghilang.

Luhan jatuh terbaring di pinggir jalan. Ia tak berdaya. Rasa sakit itu makin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam pelan. Semuanya gelap.

—_Flashback END—_

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_Victoria Era, Los Angeles, 16 Mei 1880_

Tuan Nathan berdiri di depan rumah Sehun. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun yang terkunci. Tak ada siapapun yang merespon ketukan pintu itu. Tuan Nathan hampir frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berdiri disana selama hampir setengah jam.

Ia tak salah informasi. Sehun mengatakan padanya kalau ia sudah akan pulang tanggal 20 April. Begitupun ia juga tak salah memberikan informasi kepada Sehun. Ia akan datang untuk membenarkan kamera milik Sehun di tanggal 21 April. Lalu, apa mungkin Sehun sudah pergi lagi?

Ah tidak mungkin! Sehun tidak mungkin pergi secepat itu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Tuan Nathan mencoba mengetuk pintunya lagi. Rupanya pria tua itu tak juga menyerah. Mungkin jika tetap seperti ini selama 5 menit mendatang, ia harus menghubungi polisi.

_1 menit…_

_2 menit…_

_3 menit…_

_4 menit…_

_5 menit…_

Ya, 5 menit berlalu. Sepertinya Tuan Nathan harus menghubungi polisi untuk ini.

**(Post Mortem Photography)**

Beberapa polisi tampak memeriksa rumah milik Sehun. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin Sehun memang sudah pergi untuk _client –_nya yang lain. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

Tuan Nathan masuk ke dalam studio foto milik Sehun, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu polisi berusaha membuka pintu ruangan yang terkunci. Suasananya agak menyeramkan. Gelap dan agak lembap. Mata Tuan Nathan seketika terfokus pada kamera milik Sehun. Itu adalah kamera yang ingin Sehun perbaiki di tempatnya. Tuan Nathan melihat-lihat kamera itu. Sepertinya semuanya normal. Tak tampak ada kerusakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

Tuan Nathan melihat ke kumpulan foto yang sudah selesai di cetak oleh Sehun. Beberapa foto yang di gantung—setelah di cuci—masih tampak disana. Sepertinya ini dikerjakan belum lama, belum sampai 24 jam yang lalu—perkiraan Tuan Nathan. Alat-alat yang biasa digunakan Sehun untuk bekerja masih tersimpan dengan baik di ruangan itu. Lalu kemana Sehun? Apa mungkin ia liburan sehingga ia tak membawa barang-barang yang biasa ia bawa? Dan ya, setidaknya itu yang masih dipikirkan oleh Tuan Nathan.

Tunggu!

Mata Tuan Nathan menyipit. Alisnya berkerut hingga menunjukkan garis-garis penuaan di dahinya.

Ia tak salah lihat kan?

Sehun?

Di salah satu foto yang digantung itu?

Lalu siapa pemuda yang tertidur di sofa itu?

Ah bukan tertidur, tetapi tampak seperti orang yang sudah meninggal.

Dan Sehun mencium leher pemuda itu? _Hell!_ Apa itu kekasih Sehun yang sudah meninggal? Tetapi setahu Tuan Nathan, Sehun tak memiliki kekasih.

Ia mengambil foto itu. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan Sehun yang mencium lehernya—sambil mengendus lehernya dengan mata terpejam. _Oh my!_ Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Tunggu!

Kalimat apa ini?

Oh Sehun, dia adalah milikku dan akan selalu bersamaku—Xi Luhan.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
